Replacement
by Fvvn
Summary: Pada dasarnya Jean bukanlah tipe yang menyukai kehidupan teratur. Suatu ketika, suatu inside, memaksanya untuk mengubah seluruh kebiasaan itu. JeanEre ficlet


**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

 **Ficlet, no need to give warning since it's sfw**

.

.

.

.

Mulai saat ini, setiap pagi Jean akan selalu terbangun dengan muka setengah hidupnya. Menghela napas, mengabaikan selimut yang teruntal, hanya untuk beranjak menyingkap tirai, meminta sedikit kehangatan walau plasebo sekalipun.

Tidak pernah samasekali terpikir ada hari dimana ia kini memiliki jadwal tetap yang semata-mata dilakukannya untuk seorang anak.

Biasanya Jean hidup selonggar celana dalamnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ya terjadilah sesuai kehendak takdir. Ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan aturan, dan tidak pernah sekalipun jadwal perencanaan yang ditetapkan dengan rinci bisa dilaksanakannya dengan lancar. Tekanan membuatnya benci dengan kekakuan cara hidup yang serba mendata waktu setiap sekonnya.

Jean lalu berhenti dengan gaya itu.

Setidaknya, pikirnya sampai kini.

Di depan kaca ia meringis, merapal kegiatan yang sudah dibicarakan sedari malam dengan seseorang sambil mengenakan mantelnya. Lihatlah. Ia kembali menjadi diri yang dibencinya, dan semata-mata (lagi) demi kebaikan seseorang. Padahal ia bodoh, tetapi berusaha keras untuk menghapal semua runtut acara itu.

Banyak hal yang sudah ia korbankan demi keteraturan gaya hidupnya. Foto seorang gadis berkuncir di atas nakas dibaliknya dengan ekspresi yang rumit.

setelah menjawab telepon dari anak yang disebut-sebut menjadi pengubah hidupnya, ia keluar berpamitan pada orangtua dan mengapel kediaman Yeager.

Ya

Mengapel adalah kegiatan pertama yang akan selalu Jean lakukan di setiap sabtu pagi. Kemudian mengajak anak dari Yeager itu untuk pergi keluar. Tidak perlu sesuatu yang berlebihan, Yeager tidak menuntut banyak, hanya meminta Jean untuk selalu menemaninya di setiap sabtu pagi. Sementara sisanya _keep in touch_ via ponsel atau aplikasi chat.

Dengan wajah berkeringat Jean di depan teras buru-buru mengecek ponselnya, memastikan tidak ada yang aneh di dalamnya-karena Yeager paling senang mengutak-atik, hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Jean baru sadar ia belum _logout_ dari akun chatnya dan memutuskan untuk menghapus segala histori yang ada.

Yeager keluar dengan mantel yang tidak kalah tebal, dan sanggup menenggelamkan badannya. Dengan cengir khas ia menarik Jean, "Ayo.", membawanya pergi meskipun salju berguguran di atas kepala mereka.

Ritual setiap sabtu ini tidak pernah absen, semenjak Eren mengalami kecelakaan.

waktu itu di musim panas, Eren dan Jean terjebak dalam tabrakan beruntut dan membuat Eren koma sepanjang musim.

Semenjak bangun, sikap Eren sedikit berubah menjadi sedikit posesif. Jean yang kasihan hanya bisa menuruti egonya. Dengan pengalaman yang nyaris merengut nyawa, entah bagaimana Eren merasa ia perlu menghabiskan tiap minggunya walau sekali saja untuk bertatap muka dengan Jean, memastikan bahwa Jean masih ada dan baik-baik saja di depannya.

Setiap mendengar alasan yang tidak absen disebutkan seperti itu, kadang Jean masih meringis geli dengan bagaimana kekehnya Eren terhadap kebutuhannya akan Jean ini.

"Kamu tidak menemui Sasha lagi?"

"Kenapa harus?"

dalam bekunya suhu yang diserap oleh dermis di sekujur tubuh, Jean masih saja merasa gerah, mendengar suara nyaring yang berprasangka itu.

"Habis belum lama aku baru tahu kalau dulu kalian pernah pacaran."

"Kan dulu. kenapa masih aja dibahas sih."

"Tapi serius, aku nggak apa-apa kalau kalian masih temenan kok."

Jean mendecak dalam hatinya. ' _as if_ ', auto terucap dalam kalbu, "Nggak. makasih. Kamu cuman sok kuat ngomong begitu."

"Ngga kok."

"Udah diem, Eren. kalau ngomong lagi, aku bakal marah nih."

habis itu Eren menurut saja. Mencubit mantel Jean sebagai pegangannya sepanjang jalan.

Setiap kali siklus ini terulang, Jean semakin lihai dalam berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Memerlakukan Eren seperti raja dan memanjakannya sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari keahliannya yang mungkin bisa saja ia tulis dalam CVnya kalau memang memanjakan seorang Yeager adalah sebuah kebutuhan yang dinilai plus.

Tidak berpusat pada kemampuan, Jean juga semakin terbiasa dengan gaya hidup serba terjadwal yang sering digagaskan oleh Yeager selaku pengkoordinasi. Mampir ke rumahnya, pergi, makan, berbicara empat mata, bahkan menginap sudah menjadi suatu kegiatan primer. Kecuali sekolah. Eren berhenti dari sekolahnya dan memutuskan untuk _homeschooling_ berdasarkan saran dari Grisha. kadang Jean suka datang untuk mengerjakan PR bersama-sama.

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung."

"Apa?"

"Rasanya dulu kamu lebih pintar dariku?"

"Perasaanmu aja kali? kita kan satu level."

Jean mengabaikan pertanyaan dadakan Eren dan lanjut menulis.

"Tapi dulu aku yang sering diajari macam-macam olehmu."

"Dengar ya. Waktu kecelakaan, otakku terganggu jadi sekarang lebih bego dari kamu. Kamu sebaiknya berterimakasih sama Tuhan karena dia nggak menurunkan intelejensiamu."

wajah sedikit tersinggung tertangkap oleh mata Eren yang selalu berfokus pada rambut krem-abu itu, "Maaf ya?"

biasanya Jean selalu luluh dengan pernyataan blak-blakan namun polos milik Eren yang tidak ada niat buruk itu, "Aku nggak tahu kalau hasilnya bisa separah itu... tapi sudah bagus kamu nggak diambil dariku."

"Jangan ngejinx ya."

"Ngga kok!"

tak lama Jean menutup bukunya, menyodorkan botol di atas meja yang sedari tadi dianggurkan oleh Eren yang sibuk menyelesaikan persamaan matematika.

"Sudah waktu makan siang. obatnya kamu minum juga ya."

"Hm.."

"Eren, kamu bisa kan rutin minum tanpa harus kuawasi?"

hanya cengiran yang membalas cepat, "Eren!"

"Terus, aku kepikiran satu hal lagi."

Jean menghela napas mengingat sergahannya diabaikan.

"Kenapa kamu juga ngga ikut minum obat? rasanya kok ngga adil kalau cuman aku yang harus menelan pil."

lalu diam sebentar, sebelum membalas, "Kamu pikir aku ngga? aku juga minum tahu."

"Minggu kemarin kamu menginap ngga bawa apapun tuh. Aku cek tasmu cuman isi baju saja."

"HEI! ngga boleh sembarangan meriksa barang orang!"

"Tapi kamu bukan orang. Kamu Jean kan?"

untuk sesaat tengkuk Jean mendingin hebat melihat manik emas itu menatapnya dalam, "O-obatku cuman diminum saat makan siang kok. Sudahlah nggak penting bahas itu yang penting kamu harus minum obatmu supaya ayahmu nggak marah."

"Memang obatmu obat seperti apa?"

belum sempat Jean selesai menggerundel dengan kekepoan Eren, pertanyaan selanjutnya sukses membuat jantungnya berhenti sebentar,

"Terus obatku ini obat apa ya?"

.

Biasanya—biasanya malam bukanlah jadwal Jean untuk menemani Eren.

Biasanya—ya, biasanya ia hanya harus berpura-pura baik di setiap sabtu dan hari-hari tak tentu ketika Eren ingin menjumpainya.

tapi (sekali lagi) semua itu hanya terjadi pada waktu ketika matahari terang, membumbung tinggi di puncak langit. Eren tak pernah memanggilnya pada malam hari.

Sambungan telepon dengan seseorang bernama Sasha terpaksa ia hentikan detik itu juga, "Sudah dulu ya. Aku tidak bisa lama hari ini."

"Soal Eren lagi?"

"Ya."

gadis di seberang telepon menghela napas lelah, "Hmm oke, oke. aku memang selalu kalah di matamu ya, dari Eren,"

"Di mata Jean," lelaki di seberang telepon meralat, "Di mata Jean kamu kalah. di mataku nggak. Sudah ya, maaf."

sesudahnya telepon ditutup, Jean merasa kompleks dengan kehidupannya sampai detik ini.

Sesaat setelah merapikan pakaian yang dibawa, orangtuanya menyahut dari lantai bawah, "Connie! Om Grisha datang menjemputmu untuk pergi nih!"

Dengan segenggam botol obat plasebo yang tak lupa ia masukkan di kantung depan tas, Jean beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya yang sudah disulap menjadi milik orang lain ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
